


Even through Different thoughts, I still read your words

by Split_em



Category: Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Sleepy Bois Inc, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dream Smp, Motivational, Other, Pep Talk, a pep talk about all the changes happening in the mcyt community, and it’s gonna be okay, because I know it’s hard, but you’re not alone, dream team, even though everything is changing, itll all be okay in the end, so quickly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:41:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29213598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Split_em/pseuds/Split_em
Summary: As you probably know, some mcyts (like Wilbur and Dream) have announced changes in their content, like making music alongside minecraft content, or maybe leaning away from minecraft content, and whatnot. With everything happening so fast, some people are probably a bit shaken up.But it’s okay. This is a speech I posted to Twitter, and it’s meant to be motivational. It explains how I thought we wouldn’t be remembered as a community, and how I remembered that we are the reason people like Dream are here, and he loves us, and he won’t just forget us like that.
Relationships: None
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Even through Different thoughts, I still read your words

Pep talk 

“Even through different fonts, I still read your words”   
A comforting pep talk about all the changes happening to mcyts and the type of content they’re making 

It ends positively, I swear.   
//cw: talk of being forgotten, talk of the future, talk of people moving on

By Split :) @split-em on Twitter! 

I see people on Twitter talking about all the changes that we’re seeing in the mcyt community. I see fans speaking of Dream and Wilbur becoming musicians, I see excited tiktoks of people finding out Quackity is becoming a lawyer, and all these plans mcyts have for the future, and it just makes me so..numb. 

I feel like, we’re living in such a small moment, a small speck of time in Dream’s or Wilbur’s or Quackity’s life. I knew they’d eventually move on to do bigger things, but I didn’t think it’d be so..soon. It feels like everything is going too quickly, like we’re in a blur. I don’t like all this change if I’m honest.

It’s not that I’m not happy for them, no by all means I’m so proud of how far they’ve come and proud that they’re expanding their horizons and changing content, but is a couple years of minecraft YouTube enough to be remembered for? Will people think of Dream in the future and say “yes, that’s a minecraft youtuber?” Or will they simply think of a musician that makes amazing music? 

Will Quackity remember the old days of playing Jackbox and fucking around with his friends when he’s out doing law cases in the ‘real world?’ How long will this streaming era last? How long will this last? And will we be remembered to them? 

In the future when Wilbur is writing songs, will he remember L’manberg? Will he think fondly of his time doing stupid mod videos with Tommy? Will we matter at all, once their success grows even more? 

Have no doubts, I want nothing but for them to be happy. I want nothing more than these people to grow and change and do what they want I just can’t imagine a life without daily minecraft streams, without having Tubbo laughing on my computer screen as soon as I come home from school, without having to stay up late to catch Karl’s lives with the feral boys, without holding my breath while watching manhunts. 

But then I think, why are they doing this? Obviously, for us. They do care, they do want to provide content for us. They’re so eager to provide and why? For us. We are, truly, the reason they’re where they are. And we will continue to be the reason they grow. 

We helped them up to where they are, and we’re not going anywhere. We can’t be forgotten if we don’t leave, right? We can have the honour of saying we were here first, and sit back and watch with pride as all the new fans get tickets to Dream’s concerts and buy Wilbur’s albums. We know that we can’t exactly be forgotten, because we won’t let ourselves be. 

We’ll keep letting Dream know we remember he pissed the bed, we’ll keep calling Technoblade ‘blood god’ and we’ll keep saying ‘boxed like a fish’, and we’ll be remembered. 

I could say I want to be happy and remember all the good times we’re having right now. I could say I want to enjoy what we got and cherish every second before we loose it, but it will never end. 

It’ll look different, but they’ll still always be our streamers. No matter what they decide to do, we are there. We will support them, we will laugh with them, we will never let them go. Because they’re not just streamers, actually. They’re our home. Even if they’re musicians, even if they’re not providing minecraft content anymore, they’re our home. And that home might have different wallpaper or new furniture, but it’s still ours. Even though as they write their own symphonies the fonts change with time, their words can be read all the same.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I hope you all enjoyed this. I hope if any of you were feeling down, I could help your day just a little. Remember that no matter what happens, we still have our stupid funky minecraft youtubers. 
> 
> Just to clear something up, I’m not upset about them making more content. I was upset at everything happening so quickly, but I’m 100% for mcyts making content they love and enjoy. :)


End file.
